Why Cry Loves Madness
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A PewDieCry fanfic (sort-of). Cry, a YouTuber, has always been a nice, gentle person. Until his alter ego, Mad, shows up and the blood bath begins. When he meets Pewdiepie, a YouTuber like himself, Cry falls for him, ticking off Mad. Cry was HIS. What will happen to Cry and Pewds? And what plans does Mad have in store? Rated M for violence, sexual content, blood and language (Yaoi)
1. Who Is He?

~WARNING, this story is a bit insane. Continue reading... if you dare enter the realm of insanity... for I'm already there.~

o0o0O0O0o00o0oO0oO0o0O0Oooo0

Pewds POV:

Present:

Blood.

So much blood.

Splattered on the walls, pooling on the floor, even dripping from the ceiling.

"W-why?" My voice cracks.

The bloodied figure turns slowly towards me, and I catch the gleam of the knife in his right hand.

I'm frozen, so I can't move. My body betrays me yet again.

My breathing stops for a moment, as I make the mistake of looking into his eyes.

I don't see the kind, gentle, emerald eyes I always looked forward to seeing.

No.

My eyes meet crazed, blood red ones.

Eyes of the insane.

The man smiles sadistically at me, and lifts up his knife, licking the blood that stains it.

The blood of these now corpses that use to be friends.

I can't look at them. I can't look at the fear and pain etched onto their faces.

He can though, and he loves it.

"W-why." I ask again, fighting back the flood of tears threatening to spill. "I-I thought we were f-friends..."

I was cut off by the red man's laughter, hysterical laughter I've only heard in horror movies.

He stops and looks at me again, grinning. "You must be mistaken, I am not who you think I am."

I feel my eyes widen slightly, shocked to hear him speak.

"You see, your friend who occupied this body is not here, nor will you ever see him again."

I hear bitterness enter his voice, but strangely something else I couldn't place. Sorrow?

He sounded older, much older. And his eyes said he has seen many things he wished he hadn't.

His eyes were sad and if I'd have blinked, I would have missed the single, solitaire tear gliding smoothly down his cheek.

He snaps out of his reverie and smiles cruelly. "Never."

"W-who are you?" I find myself asking.

"Who am I, you ask?" He repeats, chuckling. "I am Mad, fore I am madness itself."

He walks swiftly towards me. My legs refuse to move. To run away; they feel like stone.

As he's standing in front of me, I smell the copper and metallic smell of blood on his breathe.

"And now, I will have to show you the same courtesy as I did with your friends."

My knees begin to shake from his sadistic gaze, and the tears start to flow freely.

"I-I thought we w-were best friends, C-"

I was cut off by a searing pain in my side. I slowly look down to see his knife ground into me, my blood soaking my shirt.

"Don't speak that name. Ever." The red man said menacingly to me.

I fall to my knees, holding onto him. Why I was, I'm not sure.

Maybe because despite being a mental case, this person was still in the body of my closest friend. My bro.

And his body was still warm, like I remember.

"C-Cr-" I was cut off again by another jab in the side, making me gasp in pain.

Why won't he let me say his name?

"Cr-" Again, he stabs me, but this time pulls back and does it again and again.

My body begins to give out completely due to the pain.

'So much pain, Cry. So much pain...' I whispered before losing myself to the pain.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000

TBC...

Plz review if you think this is any good. Much appreciated, friend


	2. Dreams

~Here's another chapter to this PewDieCry fan fiction. Please enjoy.~

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000ooooooo

Two and a half months after Cry meets Pewdie and Mad:

ooooooOOOOO00000oooooo

"Cry, t-there's something I've gotta tell you." Pewds said, looking straight at his bro, Cry, blushing.

"Sure, Pewds, what is it?" Cry said, looking straight back at him.

Pewds squirmed under Cry's gaze, trying, but failing, to calm himself.

Cry was burning with curiosity, but he kept quiet, waiting almost impatiently for Pewds to say whatever it is.

Pewds took a deep breath and blurted out. "I-I really like you, Cry!"

Cry was silent, taken aback a little. "Y-you what?" He asked, astounded.

No one spoke for a moment. They just stared at each other, looking for an answer.

After a while, Cry giggled, making Pewds look at him curiously.

"W-what's so funny?!" He asked, a bit upset.

'Did he think I was joking or something?' He wondered.

Cry stopped laughing and smiled at his bro. "You're adorable."

Pewds face flushed scarlet. "I-I am NOT!" He huffed angrily.

Cry reached out and took his hand, making Pewds look at him wonderingly.

"I like you, too." Cry said smiling sweetly.

Pewds froze, stunned. "Y-you do?" He asked hopefully.

Cry giggled again and nodded. "I've been waiting for you, Friend.

He wrapped his arms gently around Pewd's neck. "And now, I have something I want to ask you."

Cry brought his mouth to Pewds ear and whispered; "Pewdie-"

oooooooOOOOOOO0000000oooooooOOOOOOO0000000ooooooo

Pewds:

Pewdie suddenly sat upright, awaking from his dream.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself, rubbing his eyes awake.

He slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, looking in the mirror.

"God, there must be something wrong with me, having those kind of dreams. And about Cry, too!"

Pewds shook his head and got undressed, stepping under the hot water of the shower.

His muscled tensed for a moment before sighing, relaxing his body, and thinking over and over again the same thing.

'It was just a dream, I'm not gay. It was just a dream, I'm not gay. It was just a dream, I'm not gay...'

'I'm not gay... right?'

ooooooooOOOOOOOO00000000ooooooooOOOOOOOOO00000000ooooooooOOOOOOOO000000000

Cry:

"Pewds!" Cry yelled, bolting upright from his dream.

"Oh, it was just..." He said out loud, feeling odd.

Cry slid out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"Morning, Cry." Said a voice behind him.

Cry spun around to see his other image, Mad, there, grinning at him.

"Having nice dreams now, are we?" He asked, chuckling, making Cry blush.

"It's none of your business, now get out." Cry said harshly to him.

Without a word, Mad wrapped his arms around Cry's waist, making his blush deepen.

"W-what are you-" Cry was cut off by Mad abruptly pressing his lips to Cry's, holding him in place.

Cry tried to pull away, but Mad kept his hold on him. Cry's strength fled him and he gripped onto Mad so he wouldn't fall.

Mad pulled away slightly, looking at Cry seriously.

"Remember, you're MINE." He said before pressing his mouth back to Cry's, losing themselves in the kiss.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOO000000000000oooooooooOOOOOOO00000000oooooooooOOOOOOOO00000000

TBC...

~Hope you enjoyed this! I know this may be confusing, but that's kinda the point. It's suppose to be different moments that lead up to the present. The next chapter will be here soon. Please review!~


End file.
